Highschool Sucks
by aBlackVeilBride4Five
Summary: Melina's new at school and a guy by the name of John sets his eyes on her. He ask's her out and she rejects him. Only thing is he dosent give up. Will she finally give in and go out with him? Highschool Really does suck.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;; Oh my god...I seriously dont know why im doing this because I have clearly lost focus on wrestling. I know -GASP- What the hell did she just say? Yes I just said that- My bad typed it! Hate me more...See if I care! Anyway im trying to get use to writing stories for JoMo/Melina since I have been reading BADE. I've fell in love with them. If you dont know who they are dont waste my time asking. Anyway chapter one here we go...Review if you want if you dont I dont care. Yes I know, your calling me a bitch...I'll cry about it, when im dead.**

* * *

><p>I walked into my new school. No one was in the hallway so I was late for class. BooHoo. I hope this place burns. Anyway I got my stupid schedual and walk to the stupid class-room. The idiotic teatcher jumps up in my face and yells 'NEW STUDENT!' and tells me to tell the class about my self I take a deep breathe.<p>

"I hate idiotic people who smile for no daamn reason, I hate it when people touch me, I hate stalkers,I hate it when people always need the stupid remote walk over to the friggan tv and turn it on yourself, you dont need the remote. I hate bras that hook in the from is it that hard to put you friggan hands behind your back and unhook it? I hate the word moist and tissue. I hate ducks because all they do is flop around and say quack. I hate the color pink, I cant stand preps and cheerleaders. I hate the number 9 because eeverytime you say it it sounds like your whinig. Suck it up and get over thhe stupid number. I hate-" The stupid teatcher interupts me.

"Tell us something you like..."

"I like slow and painful death...The good kind" I say and wait for him to show me my chair. He sits me beside some thing that looks like a stupid frog. Mike was his name...I think but whatever. The class keeps looking at me expecting me to say atleast something. Ive wowed them. Yes I know. Im just like that.

* * *

><p>I stand in the hallway and a hand is on my shoulder.<p>

"Hey-"

"NEVER TOUCH ME!" I say and who ever it is moves there hand.

"Sorry. Calm down"

"Calm down?"

"Okay sorry?"

"I turn back around putting books back in my locker"

"Wanna join us for lunch?"

"Whatever..."

"Just look for us"

"Dont hold your breathe" He walks away. He looks like a badword that im way to lazy to say rite now.

Some girl walks up to me that i might actually like her name is Katie, but she likes to be called Winter. Too soon to tell if I would like her tho...

* * *

><p>She walks me to the table outside for lunch wich is filled with the idiots I seen in 4th period.<p>

"I knew you would come" I ignore him and look around. He actually looks kind of cute. I wouldnt say hot because come on, he's not Avan Jogia clearlly. Have you seen Avan Jogia? Man if you havent take a look at him. Great time for them to introduce themselfs.

"Okay so this is Mike,Maryse,Kelly,John and Jeff"

"Whatever..." I grab a knife out from my combat boot and start stabbing the wooden table.

"Why do you have a knife?"

"I dont know, just incase...People piss me off?" I say smirking. Ive scared them. Thats right. Fear me. **-Smirk-**

* * *

><p>I sit at home that night talking to my old friends when I get a video chat request from the new people at the new school I go to.<p>

_JoMo: Hey_

_MizFit: Hey_

_Maryse0: Hey everyone!_

_DarkWinter: Hello_

_DeathIsAPleasure: What do you all want? _I shout.

_JoMo: Nice IM name._

_DeathIsAPleasure: Yeah I know...Hey Levi! What the hell ar-Come back here with my damn handcuffs! BRB! _I yelled before chasing after my brother. Winter calls me later.

"WHAT?"

"Hello to you too"

"Whatever...What do you want?"

"Comeover to my house.."

"Whatever..."

"Still got my adress"

"Sure..."

* * *

><p>I knock on the door hopping on one foot and Winter answers it. It was apearantly movie night because everyone was here.<p>

"What happened?" Katie yelled.

"Your never gonna believe this...I drove here like this!" I said hopeing up and down as my hand was handcuffed to my right ankle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;; So that was chapter one. Like it, Hate it? Let me know by pressing that stupid buttin down there.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah! Thats really gonna work you idiot!" I yelled as John tried to cut the handcuffs.

"Were trying Mell" Winter said.

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

"Sorry"

"You better be"

"Fistey" Jeff said I glared at him.

"My dad's a cop"

"Shutin up"

"Just give me my phone, Ill call my dad"

"Hey dad I need the key to the handcuffs-Well I didnt know you needed the handcuffs-Well me and Levi was just playing-Fine, Ill drive back home to get the damn keys-My right ankle is hooked with my left wrist-No it's cool, I might have a wreck though-I am not suicidal! Your gonna drive me suicidal!" I yelled hanging up.

"Lovely family"

"Shut it!"

"Shutin it..."

"Be back when ever the hell I feel like it!" I yelld hoping out the door. This was kind of fun. Your jealous arent you? Ofcourse you are.

* * *

><p>Around 2:00am I knock on Winters door, everyone's still here. She opens the door and smiles.<p>

"Im comeing in now" I say pushing her aside hitting her with the walmart bag.

"Whats in there?"

"I brought a movie"

"Cool put it in" Stupid people, they didnt even ask what the movie was, dumb asses.

~10 Minutes Later~

"Do we really have to watch this?"

"Shut it rainbow hair"

"Shutin it" Me, player and frog face was the actual ones who were watching it. The others said it's scary.

"Come on! Guys this is scary!" Kelly whined, I flinched at her voice.

"Insidious is not scary!" I said mocking her.

"You havent even seen it yet!"

"The people who made this made paranormal activity...I laugh at that movie. You know this isnt going to be scary! It's not even gory wich is very dissapointing" I say.

* * *

><p>Two days later im in my room asleep. Whatelse would I be doing at 6 in the morning? Im friggan tired until I hear.<p>

"Melina get down here!" I groan and get up. They say get ready for school so I would already be ready because they were going out for like a week. They stand at the bottom steps yelling at me and saying how they wish I was like blah...

"Whatever..." I say knocking some pictures of the wall and they hit the floor glass shattering.

"Melina, thats the 10th time you did that!" He yells I laugh and walk into my black and red room. What a looser. After I got ready I logged onto IM, great I already got video requests from the idiots.

_DeathIsAPleasure: WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT?_

_JoMo: Well hello to you too!_

_DarkWinter: Hey Melina_

_DeathIsAPleasure: Whatever..._

_MaryseO: Hello!_

_KellyBlank: Hey everyone!_

_Rainbow: Hey!_

_DeathIsAPleasure: UGHHH!_

_MaryseO: Whats wrong with you?_

_DeathIsAPleasure has logged off._

_JoMo:Well then..._

_JoMo has logged off._

_DarkWinter has logged off._

_KellyBlank has logged off._

_MaryseO has logged off._

_Rainbow has logged off._

* * *

><p>I pulled into the school parcking lot greated by the idiot.<p>

"Hey"

"Whatever"

"You want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"I've got plains"

"Saturday?"

"You gross me out"

"Come on im hot!"

"NO! Avan Jogia is hot, your...Pretty?" I say before walking off to class leaving him behind.

* * *

><p>That day at lunch me and Winter walked outside soon the two blondes following. Why? God they all get on my nerves. Even Winter. You know I thought she was going to be like me. Man was I wrong...<p>

Soon the guys sat down. Ugh...Cant we just get to class? I picked my coffee up and drinked it as I smiled a little to myself. I took the knife once again out of my combat boot and started poking at the table.

"Why dont you put that up?" Winter asked.

"Why dont you shut up?" I said pointing the knife at her.

"Okay" Thats rite fear me.

* * *

><p>We sat in class after lunch. I actually liked this class because we didnt have desks it was just chairs. The teatcher was kind of weird always drinking from oranges. I dont know what was wrong with him. Kelly decided she was sitting beside me today and even called me 'friend' Melina dosent take that. What do I do? I raise my foot up and kick her out of the chair before leaning back smirking to myself as she gets up, looks at me in shock and walks to a diffrent seat.<p> 


End file.
